A Night Dreams Are Made Of
by MtnRon
Summary: One-shot.  Takes place in the middle of chapter 11 of "Ties That Bind" before Prom.


"A Night Dreams Are Made Of"

* * *

AN: I was in a hurry to complete "Ties That Behind" before the Friday premier so I left off some stuff. This is a one-shot to takes place in the middle of Chapter 11 (My Everything) before the prom.

* * *

Kim stood smiling nervously looking at herself in the mirror. Kim was lost in her thoughts. _It finally happened. To think just a few weeks back I was worried I'd get stuck going stag to my senior prom with my best friend and the so-called food chain. Now I can't imagine going to my Senior Prom with anybody else. He's my best friend and my boyfriend. I can't imagine my life without him by my side. _

Ron and his Mom and Dad arrived at Kim's house and Mrs. Possible answered the door. Mrs. Possible with the biggest smile hugged Ron. "I'm so happy this day has come." She hugged Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable as well. Mr. Possible hugged Mrs. Stoppable and shook Mr. Stoppable's hand. He raised an eyebrow at Ron. "Ronald, I trust you'll have my Kimmie Cub home by her extended curfew." Ron swallowed hard and could only nod. Mrs. Possible walked up to Kim's room to get her.

Kim was awoken from her daydream by a voice. "Kimmy, Ron and the Stoppable's are here." Kim snapped out of it and turned around to look at her mom with a huge smile. Mrs. Possible was thrilled with the fact that Kim and Ron were going to the prom. Words could not express the joy Mrs. Possible felt in her heart as she saw the happiness on her daughter's face. Thinking back she remembered many of Kim's happiest moments growing up all involved Ron. "Oh Kimmie, you look so beautiful. We're so happy this finally happened." A tear came to Mrs. Possible's eyes and she hugged Kim. "Thanks Mom."

Mrs. Possible walked down the stairs first with the biggest grin. She turned to Ron asked, "Are you ready?" Ronnodded his head. Mrs. Possible called out, "Ok Kimmie."

Kim walked to the top of the stairs and paused. She turned around once so everyone could get a look at her gorgeous dress. The two Moms were leaning on each other lost in their own world. Mr. Stoppable had a huge smile on his face. Mr. Possible however, was giving Ron a questioning look. Ron couldn't believe his eyes, how beautiful Kim looked. This topped even the sexy black dress she wore going to the Middleton Days Festival even though it was more traditional. It complemented Kim perfectly. Again Mr. Possible used his hand to close Ron's jaw. Mr. Possible didn't seem too thrilled. Kim walked down the stairs and Kim immediately went over to Ron and gave him a big hug and a quick kiss.

Ron turned red since both sets of parents saw the kiss. Kim noticed this and smiled, "So not the drama." Ron glanced nervously at Mr. Possible who was giving him "the look." Mrs. Possible elbowed her husband and said, "Oh stop it. I know you're happy about this. You couldn't stop talking about it last night. You admitted that you knew Ron would never intentionally hurt Kim and you couldn't think of a better man for your Kimmie Cub." Everyone stared at Mr. Possible now who was turning break red. Kim and Ron looked at each other and smiled and then at Mr. Possible and smiled. Mr. Possible broke into a smile and said, "Oh all right. I admit it. I'm so happy for you Kimmie Cub." He smiled and hugged Kim tightly. "Daddy doesn't want to let go of his baby girl but I know I have to." A slight frown returned to his face as he said this.

"Daddy, I will always love you but I've grown up and I am not a little girl anymore."

"I know Kimmie-cub, I mean Kim. It will just take some time to get used to the fact there will be another leading man in your life."

Mr. Possible let go of Kim and hugged Ron and then shook his hand. "Ron, I can't think of a finer man to take my place than you."

Ron and Kim looked at each other. Ron smiled at Mr. Possible and said, "Thanks, it means a lot coming from you Mr. Dr. P."

Kim jokingly said, "Dad, I think you're taking going to prom a bit too seriously. It's not like Ron and I are going to get married tomorrow."

Both sets of parents just looked at each other and smiled. Kim and Ron looked at each other and blushed. Ron smiled and said, "One step at a time." Kim hugged Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable.

Mr. Possible had his camera ready on the tripod and they went through 3 complete rolls of film before Kim insisted they had to leave to make their dinner reservations before the prom. As Kim and Ron were leaving they weren't sure who was happier tonight, them or their parents. After a round of hugs, the happy couple got in the limo to go pick up Monique and Bobby from Monique's house and then Felix and Tara from Tara's house to go to dinner.

* * *

AN: I will be starting some 'KP: The College Years' stories and I hope to see many others from my fellow authors. My main focus first will be to finish out 'Bushido: The Way of the Warrior.' I've read some interest about continuing 'Ties that Bind' or creating another story along the same lines. I will see what creative juices I can stir up. 

Regardless of what happens with KP on Disney Channel as long as we keep reading and writing we can keep the spirit of KP alive and well.

Thanks again for reading.

MtnRon


End file.
